Sunset
by Lizzkaru
Summary: For Keiko no Midori/Sunset adalah waktu saat matahari menghilang di bawah garis cakrawala di sebelah barat. Indah memang, tapi bagi mereka sunset adalah waktu yang 'berbeda' dan sangat sempurna/First shonen-ai/Short story/Hope you like it


**Disclaimer: **of course, I don't own Naruto because Naruto belongs to Om Masashi Kishimoto =D

**Pairing: **_NaruSasu_

**Rating: **Just K+, I thought it was appropriate because there is only love and no stunts LOL

**WARNING:** (Sengaja nulis gede2) My first Yaoi fic, jelek bin ancur bin nista bin gaje, AU, bahasa yang gajelas-dan-sulit-dipahami, pendeeek beud, typo ada di sana dan di sini a.k.a. banyak banget (maybe... XD), lebay, OOC, dan peringatan paling penting DON'T LIKE DON'T READ! Flame untuk yang tidak menyukai cerita atau gaya tulisan atau juga untuk lebih baik lagi sangat diperbolehkan/pintu terbuka selebar-lebarnya XD, tapi flame buat pairing di-la-rang-ke-ras! #beeh

**Lizz's Note**: Special for **Kei** atau nama penanya di FFN **Kei****ko no Midori**, author yang telah menyebarkan virus 'fujoshi' ke saya, wkwkwkwkwk... Oke, saya jujur kalau saya itu awam banget sama yaoi, hehehe…. Tapi dia berhasil menyebarkan virus itu ke saya -,-' #plak. Laptop yang suka hang jadi prosesnya agak lama ToT /reader: halah, bilang aja emang kamu lambat nulisnya\. Maaf kalau idenya butut, abal, pasaran, tapi bener-bener dari otak Lizz deh! ^^v #dikuburidupidup.

.

.

.

≡≡**_Sunset_≡≡**

.

.

_Enjoy it, Minna-san!_

.

.

Kombinasi penyebaran rayleigh warna biru dan tingkat kepadatan bumi, menyebabkan warna merah di langit pada saat matahari terbenam. Itu ilmu yang ia ingat sebab warna merah pada waktu sunset. Ah, tapi ia tak peduli. Yang terpenting ia bahagia. Ia gembira melihat matahari terbenam, terutama melihat matahari terbenam bersama seseorang di sampingnya. Seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya, belahan jiwanya….

"Sasuke, aku nyaman bersamamu, di sini," ucapnya sambil tersenyum manis.

Seseorang yang di sebut namanya yang langsung tersipu, kemudian ia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundak Naruto, "Aku ingin waktu berhenti. Agar kita terus bersama…. Di sini, memandangi indahnya _matahari terbenam._ Memandangi indahnya _sunset_."

Jantungnya berdesir, dan aliran darah terpompa lebih cepat, sebenarnya ia sedikit gamang dengan keadaan seperti ini. Ia canggung, namun kebahagiaan yang dirasakannya terasa sangat dalam. Jauh lebih dalam, bahkan ia sendiri pun tak tahu seberapa dalamnya kebahagiaan.

**_Cinta membawaku ke kesejukkan_**

"Naruto…."

Panggilan itu membuatnya serasa dibelai lembutnya angin sore, menyejukkan jiwanya. Rasa gamang di hatinya seolah lepas dengan mudah. Menjadi penyejuk yang benar-benar menyejukkan.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan lagi, selain…."

"…."

"Aku mencintaimu…."

**_Cinta membawaku ke kelembutan_**

Pipi Naruto langsung bersemu merah, matanya melirik ke Sasuke yang menatapnya lembut. Lembutnya cinta membelainya, membawanya benar-benar mabuk asrama. Dialah… cintanya….

"Aku juga… mencintaimu…."

**_Lihatlah megahnya seribu cinta_**

Tangan mereka saling menggenggam, bibir mereka menyunggingkan senyum, desiran jantung mereka rasakan, tatapan lembut mereka keluarkan. Kasih membawa mereka jauh dari tempat mereka duduk.

"Seribu cinta untukmu…."

Seribu cinta itu megah, luas, dalam, dan sangat istimewa. Seribu cinta tulus untuknya, seribu cinta tulus untuk cinta mereka.

"Seribu cinta untukmu juga, Naruto…."

Seribu cinta itulah yang akan mengantar mereka, yang akan memperkokoh kisah cinta mereka, yang akan memperindah kisah hidup mereka. Seribu cinta, tempat mereka untuk membangun istana cinta.

**_Rasakanlah indahya seribu cinta_**

Seribu cinta yang sangat dalam, bahkan diri mereka sendiri pun tidak tahu sedalam mana cinta yang mereka berikan untuk yang mereka cintai.

Satu cinta itu indah, maka seribu cinta… itu akan terasa lebih indah.

"Tulus membawa sang seribu cinta menjadi benar-benar indah…."

**_Sunset adalah waktu yang berbeda_**

"Sore ini, sore yang berharga untukku…."

"Juga untukku, Sasuke," Naruto tersenyum.

Ya, semuanya terasa berbeda… terasa lebih indah…. Sore ini, adalah sore yang berharga bagi mereka, bahkan sangat berharga….

**_Sunset adalah waktu yang sempurna untuk mereka_**

"Sunset adalah waktu yang sempurna…," perkataan Naruto terdengar membius.

"Untukku…," Sasuke meletakkan telunjuknya ke dadanya, setelah itu ia meletakkan telunjuknya ke dada Naruto, "Dan untukmu…."

"Untuk kita berdua…."

Sasuke meletakkan kedua tangannya tangannya ke bahu Naruto, kemudian mencondongkan badannya, begitu pula Naruto.

**_When the sun goes down_**

**_So immersed was giddy and awkward_**

**_And that appears now is happiness and love_**

**_A__ hug __for you_**

**_Painting sunset for us_**

.

.

**#FIN#**

.

.

Nistaaa'nyaaaa….! Setengah jam lebih diketik kemudian publish! Fufufu, kependekan yak? Gomen, abisnya Karu buru-buru nih…. But Kei~ gomen banget ya kalo cerita sangat-sangat pendek. Aku tak bisa nulis lebih panjang lagi, hwehehehe *digampar*. Eh ya, ini udah maniskah? Kalau belom manis tinggal dikasih gula ya, hehehehe…. #dibuangkelaut

Maaf kalau puisinya gak nyambung, juga maaf kalo puisi penutupnya pake bahasa inggris yang gak bener, saya gak pinter ma bahasa Inggris emang /reader: terus sok-sokan pake bahasa inggris -,-'\

NaruSasu pertama saya ancur ya, gomen deh *bungkuk-bungkuk ampe kejedot tembok*

Mind to review, Minna?

With Smile,

**~L-I-Z-Z~**


End file.
